hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Seething Portal
Event 1 An ominous red glow emanates from a cave across the great Forstford lake. 1) Investigate the cave. :Stepping lightly, you peer into the cave and, just as Old Frank had described - a great portal churns black as night, sparkling with red lightning. :Corrupted creatures crawl from the portal. :The Dealer draws a Blight Monster Card. :The cursed goblet in your haversack hums and pulsates with energy, as though the portal calls to it. :A) Throw the goblet into the portal. (Go to next level) ::The player discards The Goblet. ::The portal churns with greater vigor until it explodes, releasing its energy. ::The player enters Combat. ::The player moves to the next map. :B) Continue exploring. 2) Continue exploring. Event 2 Deep within a forest at the edge of a small fishing village, you find another portal violently spitting out hellish monsters. The Dealer draws 2 Blight Monster Cards. 1) Seal the portal. (Go to next level) :The portal's relentless release of corrupted ceases as you throw in the dagger. :The player discards The Dagger. :The portal collapses and disappears into the aether, relinquishing its power. :The player enters Combat. :The player moves to the next map. 2) Continue exploring. Event 3 You haul yourself over neglected hedges to find the dilapidated manor house covered in vines. A red glow emanates from the cellar windows. 1) Go ahead and seal the portal. (Go to next level) :The front door gives without much resistance. Nature has reclaimed what was once a luxurious residence - floors buckled by tree roots, walled covered in green moss. :The floorboards creak ominously beneath your feat. :Ten steps from the cellar door, you pray the floor doesn't give out. :Dice Gambit (Target: 13) :Success ::You walk cautiously to the cellar door and proceed down the stairs. ::A hellish vortex fills the space below the manor. ::You feel the heat of the mage's disk through your satchel. ::Monsters claw their way out of the seething portal. ::The Dealer draws 3 Blight Monster Cards. ::In the turmoil, the disk clatters to the ground. The portal draws it in and consumes it. ::The portal heaves, bathing you in arcane energy. ::The player discards The Pentacle. ::With a blinding explosion, it disappears into oblivion. ::The player enters Combat. ::The player moves to the next map. :Failure ::(insert text here) 2) Continue exploring. Event 4 A red glow betrays the location of the final portal - a dilapidated barn on a long-abandoned farm. 1) Close the portal. (Go to next level) :The portal churns as the others did, but expels no corrupted minions. :The Mage's sceptre trembles in anticipation until it flies from your hand and hurtles into the portal. :The player discards The Sceptre. :With great turbulence, the portal disappears, discharging all its power. :Tremors rock the barn, forcing you outside for safety. A distant summit erupts with energy, bathing the sky in red light. You doubt it's a coincidence. :The Summoning is placed on the map face-up. 2) Continue exploring.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Star Category:Dice Gambits